Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation
by nodnarb2000
Summary: Is the title intriguing? It should be... So, Gumball got in a situation where he could, let's say spark, his relationship with his crush, Penny. What will he do for her? Risk his life? GIVE his life? Can Gumball be forgiven? Find out in my first story! Enjoy!
1. Happiness

**Hello for the first time audience! You're in for a treat this morning/afternoon/evening/night. I've prepared a "The Amazing World of Gumball" fan fiction for you. I wanted to stay true to all characters, while changing their personality just slightly to make a pleasing story. If you have questions, comments, or concerns about how they act, just leave it in the comments and I'll re-do certain chapters if you want. So without further ado, Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Sorrow, Reprieve. Enjoy!**

**(Reader) Hey, why….why does it have death in the title? Is that the order of events, who gets sacrificed? Why is there more happiness at the end? WHO DIES? ANSWER ME!**

**(Author (ME)) Read….wait…..Read**

**Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation**

Happiness

"So there we were, Ninjas all around us, when I pulled out my sword and said "Come at me", they all started attacking, but I was too good for them, and in the end, I strode off into the sunset on horseback, where me and Penny- "Penny and I" –Whatever- Made out under a 1000 year old apple tree." Gumball said. "Whatever, dude, none of that happened at all, and how did you make out under a tree while on horseback?" Darwin said. "Yah well guess what? I did, so you can just go dream of Carrie while I date Penny." "First of all, dude, _I _have actually kissed Carrie, remember two months ago, Halloween?" "That was a spontaneous act of emotion _and _opportunity. I have had neither with Penny." "Ok, well opportunity comes from action; you have to take action to get an opportunity to kiss Penny." "So what even happened between you & Carrie after you kissed her?" "I don't know. She never really talked to me after that night." "That sucks for you." "Kids, dinner is ready!" Nicole called from the downstairs kitchen. "We're coming!" The boys called in unison. They started walking down the hall to the stairs. "Remember that ectoplasm junk that Carrie wouldn't let me have?"Gumball said. "Yah, what about it?" "I wonder what it tastes like." "Well, she said ghosts are made out of it, and she's a ghost, so it probably tastes like Carrie." "Yah, you should know _all _about what Carrie tastes like." Gumball said with a huge grin on his face. Darwin punched him. "You know, if you like Carrie so much, why'd you call her an emo freak last week?" "Well, let's see… mostly cause of YOU!" "Hey, I told you to be direct with people, not be a full blown jerk!" "Whatever, let's just go eat dinner." The boys sat down at the table.

MEANWHILE AT THE FITZGERALD HOUSE…

Penny had just finished dinner, and was up in her room, drawing her dream. Gumball and her, sitting together, her head resting on his shoulder, both of them gazing infinitely into the sunset in front of them. This was a detailed and good quality picture, with Penny being an amazing artist. She wished for this to happen, but Musami, Leslie, Tina, and all the other girls told them that if it was meant to be, Gumball would ask her out. But that didn't seem like an event soon to come, she just might have to ask him. She got her phone out, if only Gumball had a cell phone, or she knew his home phone number, then they could talk outside of school. She carefully slid the drawing into a rather secret compartment in her school binder. ZZT ZZT her phone buzzed. Carrie. How did she even text, anyways? I have never seen her phone, but she wouldn't be able to touch it! And how do you make a ghost phone? Though, she did recall Carrie touching things before, and so she must be able to touch mortal things.

The Next Afternoon…

Gumball was walking down the halls, and just as he passed Rocky's ladder, he slipped and a cleaning solution spilled on his face. He got up, the pain was incredible. "Go to the bathrooms and wash it off, quick!" Rocky yelled at the screaming Gumball. "Poor dude, he's always so unlucky." Gumball stumbled into the bathroom, and splashed water into his eyes. After the pain went away, he stumbled into one of the stalls. The bathroom door opened, and Gumball heard something that made his heart stop,_ Penny's voice._ He slammed the stall door shut and put his feet up on the toilet. _If she finds out I'm in here I'm dead._ He thought to himself. The stall door next to him opened, closed and then locked. Just as he was about to unlock his door and book it, the fire alarm went off. There was a crash outside, Gumball unlatched the stall door and ran to the bathroom door. But when he pushed it just moved a little and stopped. He tried to pull it, but the door opened outwards. The toilet in Penny's stall flushed and Gumball dived to the corner of the stalls, where Penny couldn't see him from the sinks or the door. Penny opened her door and went to the sinks. She washed her hands and did the same thing gumball did. Pushed, failed, pulled, and failed again. She sighed, of course. She turned her back to the wall and sat down. Gumball accidently shifted his weight on a loose tile in the bathroom and it clanked against the ground. "Who's there?" Penny asked. She raised her self up and started moving over. Gumball panicked. What to do, there was no way out of this mess. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He rolled up in a ball and hid his face. Penny turned the corner. "Gumball, Is that you?" She walked over, crouched, and poked him. He un-balled. "Yah, it's, uh, it's me." "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" "I, uh, I had some stuff in my eyes and I couldn't see." Penny made a face at him. "It's true! I swear!" He was sitting against the wall. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to believe you." She said and sat next to him. "Are you sure you weren't peeping?" She asked, half-jokingly. "Very sure." Gumball replied. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not. Penny looked down, then back up. Gumball and Penny looked at each other. Gumball leaned forward and kissed Penny right on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Gumball, pulling him closer. She had done right, she knew that all Gumball needed was a push, though what she had done was more of a full force shove in the right direction, for he was waiting at the worst part of this trail. While Penny thought this, she also thought it might have been too much too fast. She opened her eyes momentarily, only to see Gumball's tail swinging back and forth happily. Penny now had her back against the ground, Gumball and top of her, making out. Outside class has resumed as normal. Rocky's ladder had fallen in front of the door, which he picked up. Carrie entered the bathroom. _What is that noise? It sounds like…_ She turned the corner. *GASP* "What…Bu…You…I'm…" She floated to the other side of the bathroom. Penny stood up. "It's exactly what it looks like." She said. "Yah, then what does… wait, did you say it _is _what it looks like?" Carrie asked. "Yes, I did." Gumball was now standing. "Well, I better get to class." Gumball said as he slowly exited. "What are you doing?" Carrie asked. "Well, Gumball wasn't going to, and I had opportunity." "Opportunity? _You_ had opportunity? He was on top of you!" "You're the one that said to let him lead." Penny crossed her arms. "I said to let him lead! Not let him maul you!" "Ma...Maul me? Ok, just how Darwin _mauled _you?" "What Darwin did was a simple kiss! He didn't get on top of me!" "I guess that means that _I _took action!" "I'm done talking to you!" Carrie floated out of the bathroom.

5 Minutes before Lunch the Next Day…

Penny and Carrie moved down the hall towards the lunch room. "Sorry about yesterday" Penny said. "No need to worry." Carrie said. "It was mostly my fault." Carrie continued. "Still want to be friends?" "Yah, I still want to be friends." "Cool." "By the way, Carrie, how do you text? Or touch mortal things?" Penny asked. "Simple, I was born a ghost." "How does that work?" "First Ghost-to-Ghost mating in a thousand years" Carrie said with a smile on her face, slowly moving her hips back and forth, her arms in sync. "Gross" Penny said. They were at the Lunch room now. Carrie went to sit down, and Penny got in line. The person in front of her was Gumball. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped around, startled. "Oh, hey Penny." He said. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted what happened yesterday to ever happen again." She said. Instead of replying, he kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" "Yeah." She hugged him. "Good." "This is happiness" Gumball Thought.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Post a Comment! Thanks! Please wait 1-4 Weeks for next Chapter. See what I did at the end there? :D**

**(HINT HINT) From what I expect from myself, the chapter "Love" Will probably be the longest, heartwarming and entertaining.**


	2. Love

**First, a thanks to Deviant Art, most of this chapter was inspired by certain pictures on the TAWOG drawings. Also, Happy Late Christmas, sorry this present was late…I used UPS… XD**

**BTW: Thank you guys, I got 85 views by 61 of you! That means quite a lot of you read it twice or even three times! So, for those of you who read it, I please you with the second chapter of ****Happiness, Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation**.

**Last thing before we begin, I want to shout out to dangfang42, for giving me a heads up that my story was good! So now, it continues.**

Love

"You know, there is a huge gap in the lunch line right now." Penny said. "Oh, yah, of course." Gumball said, turning from Penny slowly and continuing down the line. "You know, gumball, I honesty think we should keep….us… low right now, I don't think some people here could handle it just yet." Penny said, grabbing a lunch plate. "I guess…I don't really know a lot about this kind of thing. I, I've never had a girlfriend." "Jumping to conclusions, huh?" Penny said, jokingly. "Oh, um, are, we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gumball asked. "Of course" She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Gumball sat down at his usual spot, next to Gumball and Anais. "I saw that" Darwin said. "Saw what?" Gumball replied, already using a denying tone of voice. "You and her. You kissed her, and then she kissed you back." Anais said. What? Me? No! You know I'm way too much of a coward to ask Penny out!" He said. Anais and Darwin just stared. "Ok, fine, me and Penny- "Penny and I" stop that. Are dating, but you can't tell anyone!" "Tell anyone what?" Tobias said, sitting down with them, which was highly unusual. "That….." Gumball started. "That Gumball is writing a fan fiction!" Darwin interrupted. Gumball turned to him, a "WHY?!" look on his face. "About what?" Tobias said. "Adventure Time?" Gumball half asked. "That show sucks." Tobias said. Darwin looked past Gumball to Tobias. "That show is amazing!" Darwin said. Gumball slowly backed out of the lunch table, and Tobias and Darwin drew closer. "It's as amazing as Gumball's world." "It's about an adventurer! A heroic, brave adventurer!" "And this "adventurer" is a HUMAN! Have you ever seen a human before! It's ridiculous!" "Well I think-" Their conversation was tuned out my Gumball, who had just noticed Penny in the corner of the Lunch room, alone. He went over to sit next to her. "Why are you sitting here alone?" He asked. "Oh, I'm actually usually here by myself at Lunch." "But I've seen you plenty of times with your friends!" Oh, well sometimes they sit with my, other times they sit over there." She pointed over to a table across the room, which was filled with girls all listening to one person, Banana Joe. "They all think he is hilarious, but I think he is just dumb." "Yah, I know what you're talking about." Gumball said, finally sitting down. "So, how long before we go public?" Gumball asked. "Let's see…..five seconds" Penny said, standing up. "Oh." Gumball said, following her to the rest of the girls. "Wait here" She said half way. Penny walked over to the rest of the girls. When they fell silent after about twenty seconds, she said. "You want to know something interesting?" "What do you want, Penny" The rude Jamie asked. "I want you to know that I'm dating Gumball." Five or six girls gasped, not including Carrie, who smiled. Then she walked back to Gumball, who took her hand. "Let's go" She said. They walked to their next class just as the lunch bell rang. This next class was Science, which Gumball and Penny had together. When they got to class the teacher said, "Alright, students, today we are switching lab partners!" Gumball and Penny instantly looked at each other. After class Penny had to walk the opposite direction as Gumball, and they shared a quick kiss before parting. But when Gumball was about to walk away, he noticed a paper on the floor. He picked it up and flipped it around. On the page was a drawing, of him and Penny sitting near a tree, watching a sunset. It was beautiful, and if it was drawn by Penny, Gumball thought, he must return it.

Later that Day…

"I'm going to…um….the uh….. I'm going to the Park!" Gumball lied as he left. He was, of course, going to Penny's house, for their first real date. As he walked he had a huge smile on his face. When he got to Penny's house, he rang the doorbell. Penny's Dad answered. "Oh, hello, Mr. Fitzgerald. Where is Penny?" Gumball asked. "Upstairs." He said, walking away, leaving the door open. "So, just like, come inside? Hello?" Gumball asked, with no response. "Ok, then" He slowly stepped inside, and closed the door quietly. He walked upstairs. It wasn't hard to find Penny's room, her name was plastered right on it. He knocked, and the door opened slightly. He pushed it open. While he was expecting a lot more of his in her room, he saw nothing. But when he was looking around he noticed a small blue plush figure on top of all the others on her bed. "No" He thought. "That isn't a..." He walked closer and inspected it. It was, he thought. It was a handmade plush figurine of him. "Gumball?" Penny said form the doorway. "OH GOD" He yelled, throwing up the plush toy. He reached out and grabbed it before it hit the ground, almost falling over. "Oh, heeey..Penny" He said, replacing the figurine. "I…um…" He looked up at Penny, who was probably blushing more than he was. "I, I like your doll" He said, ending the awkward silence. "Yah, I, I made that" "Well, at least you didn't make like a collage or something. She walked over to a drawer and opened it, revealing three collages. "Oh, let's get going then!" Gumball said, inching towards the door. They went downstairs and left for the park, at least Gumball was only half lying. "So, uh, Penny, when did you first have a crush on me?" "That's easy, preschool." "Really?" "Yes, I remember you wearing short little blue shorts and a pink shirt with a red heart on the front. That was the day when I kissed you." "You kissed me in preschool?" "Not on the lips, you were playing with these little wooden blocks, and I came up and kissed you in the back on the head." "You have a good memory" "Yeah, remember when you wore that dress?" "What dress?" Penny made a face at Gumball. "Your mom's wedding dress." "That was not me" "I'm not an idiot, Gumball, I know that was you, I just decided to play along with the others, they are oblivious." "Ok, yes, I remember, so what about it?" "Well, I was thinking you could wear it again." "Why?" "Well, the other girls are having this tea party thing, and when they assumed I didn't have a +1 I told them I did, so I need one…" "A tea party….your afraid of not having a +1 at a tea party?" "this kind of stuff is important to those girls, I don't necessarily have the same point of view, but I like to blend in." Gumball refused. "Please?" she pecked him. "Do I have to?" "No, but it would be nice of you." She said in a sad tone. "Ok…when is it?" "Tomorrow." "So, anyways…" Gumball changed topics "What's with the plush doll of me?" "Well, Carrie has one of Darwin! So I wanted one of you!" Gumball began to burst into laughter, Carrie had a plush doll of him! Wait, that means she does like him! He had to hint it to Darwin! He couldn't let him go on not knowing! Gumball thought. "Let's go sit down by that tree" Gumball pointed. The sun was just rising. They sat down, and Penny rested her head on his shoulder. Gumball remembered her picture, and pulled it out of his pocket. When he gave it to her, he said "I guess that wishes actually can come true." Penny hugged him. After about an hour of them just sitting there, they stood up and headed home. They stopped across the street from Penny's house, Penny insisted on going the rest of the way home, that she was old enough to cross the street by herself. Her and Gumball shared a kiss. Penny put in ear buds and started to listen to music as she began to cross the street. Just as Gumball was about to walk home, a large bus, taken over by the finger print criminal, took a sharp turn very fast, and was headed straight for Penny. "PENNY!" Gumball yelled as he charged towards her.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Guess I was wrong; this was actually near the same length as the last chapter. Do you like where I decided to end it? Does it make you want to read more? Well, expect the next one within 7 days, since I said 1-4 weeks on the last one, and it's been three days.**

**Like it? Love it? Post a review, and while you're at it, put me and this story on your favorites list! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Sacrifice and Death

**Well, you shall no longer wait for the next installment of ****Happiness, ****Love, Sacrifice, Death, Sorrow, and Mitigation. Continue to review! I've only got one review so far.**

**So, do you like so far? I bet you want to know what happens next, well here you are!**

Sacrifice and Death

"NOOOO!" yelled Gumball as he charged towards Penny. He dived for her, knocking her forward, just as the bus was inches away. Penny narrowly escaped, the bus wheel nicking her foot, however, Gumball was not as fortunate. The bus hit him with full force, and was dragged ten feet before he was sucked underneath, but avoiding the wheels. The donut Sheriff and his squad of six cars stopped where Gumball lay. Penny began to run over, but the bus wheel had hit her a little more than she thought, two of her three toes were bleeding badly. This did not stop her, however. She ran to Gumball, and fell to her knees beside him. The Donut Sheriff first radioed and ambulance, then exited his car to aid Gumball. Penny had no picked him up, still on her knees. "Don't die, Gumball, please, I love you!" Gumball just shook his head. "No, this is how it is meant to be." "But Gumball, you can't die! Not now!" Gumball continued. "I love you, Penny." As he closed his eyes, slipping away. "No!" Penny shouted as she out her head on his chest. No heartbeat. "No." The donut pulled Penny away from Gumball. "Stop! NO!" Penny's family came out to see what the commotion was. "Stop…Please, I can't let him die!" "Miss, your foot is badly wounded; you may lose it if you don't lie down until we can get you to the hospital! Penny was now sobbing heavily. "No, don't let him die…" And she blacked out. When she awoke, she was in a hospital bed, her foot heavily bandaged. She attempted to get up, to find Gumball, but when she applied pressure to her foot, the pain was so agonizing she let out a scream of pain. A nurse rushed in and made her lay back down, "No, you mustn't walk on that foot of yours." She said. "Where is Gumball?" Penny asked. The nurse fell silent, expressionless. "Where is he?" She yelled. The nurse left the room, soon Penny's family entered. In the door opening, she saw Gumball's mother, sobbing. "No…" Penny said. "What happened to Gumball?" Penny turned to her father, about to cry. He knelt down beside her bed. "Penny, Gumball….." He was choking up himself. "Gumball was dead before the ambulance arrived…the bus hit him too hard, he couldn't take it. He sacrificed his life to save yours." "No…no…." Penny cried. She was sobbing.

Gumball sat in Darkness, sad, cold, alone. He sat with is forehead against his knees, crying. He did not know if he had saved Penny, he could not remember anything after the bus hit him. When he tried to stand, the darkness forced him back down. "Gumball" an unseen spirit spoke. Gumball raised his head. "Who is there?" He asked. "Who I am is not important." The spirit spoke. "What you must do now is important." "What do I have to do? And why?" Gumball asked. "If you can complete the trials before you, you may be able to return to the mortal world again." "What trials must be completed?" "I will only tell them to you as you complete them. Your first trial is to rise from the darkness, and forget your loneliness'." "But, I cannot, not as long as I don't know if Penny is alright." "This is the first step of rising from darkness, child, thinking of others wellbeing while you remain here, and dead. This is not the way, however, to forget your loneliness." Gumball stood, not realizing it. "But, spirit, if that is what you are, can you not tell me if Penny is alive?" "No, the only one that can find out is you, Gumball. Forget your loneness, and the darkness will fade." "I can't forget about Penny, spirit." "Forgetting your loneliness is not forgetting the ones you miss, it is remembering them." "remember them? I…. I remember me and Penny, sitting by that tree…and I remember me and Darwin, playing Dodge or Dare…" The darkness around Gumball began to fade, but he did not see, for he had his eyes closed. "And I remember Halloween, Darwin and Carrie, and I remember all the days at school, Banana Joe, and Tina, and Jamie…" The darkness was no half gone, becoming thinner, it looked like dark fog. "And I remember my family, Dad, Mom, Darwin, Anais." The darkness was now fading quickly, fading into a distorted world, until it was completely gone. Gumball now opened his eyes to the distorted world. "Spirit, what is this?" "This, gumball, is the beginning of your journey. You can now see the mortal world as if through fogged glass." "I think I see, Penny, in the hospital, she's not moving, and her whole family is there, her father knelt behind her…she's dead." The darkness began to come back, but fully went away again when he witnessed Penny moving. "She…she isn't dead…I saved her!" As Gumball said this, the glass began to clear." "The next trial, Gumball is to forget your sadness." The spirit said. "So, I need to forget my sadness, forget that I am saddened by my death. But how can I do this? I cannot overcome this sadness, I'm dead? What is there to be Happy about?" Gumball questioned. "Some take years to overcome this, Gumball." Said the spirit.

Nearly two months later, Gumball overcame his sadness…

"Gumball, now that you are past your sadness, you are close to regaining your mortal life. Gumball did not respond. He was sitting now, staring at Penny. Every day after his death, she came to his grave. She had not forgotten even once throughout all two months. "What is the next trial, spirit?" Gumball asked. "It is your final test." The spirit said. "You must be forgiven." Said the spirit. "Be forgiven, by whom? Who needs to forgive me, spirit?" There was no response. "Spirit?" Gumball called, still no answer. There was a flash of light, and Gumball's spirit was on the mortal plane, at the graveyard. "Penny!" He yelled, for he did not know he was still dead. When he ran to her, he passed right through. The only thing he did was make the flowers Penny had brought sway. "Gumball? Is that you? Penny asked, she had seen the flowers sway, but it was a windless day. "Gumball, I'm sorry, It was my fault that bus hit you, it was my fault you died!" A tear rolled down both his and Penny's cheek. Gumball found that his movements created wind in the mortal world. With this subtle effect, he formed the word _Yes. _Penny fell to her knees, sobbing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gumball! It was my fault! I killed you! Please, forgive me. This sentence made Gumball realize who needed to forgive him. It was himself. A beam of light struck down on Gumball in both spirit and mortal planes. Penny covered her eyes from the blinding light. This was his journey's end, he was about to be alive again. The light faded, and there stood Gumball. Penny uncovered her eyes, and her crying ceased. The citizens of Elmore started to gather, for the light was visible to all of them. Penny first, Elmore gathered around Gumball. He was on his knees, still shocked from the travel in between mortal and spiritual planes. Penny ran to him, falling on her own knees weeping. They hugged; Darwin was next, followed by Nicole, Richard and Anais. "I'm alive" Gumball said. "I'm alive." "yes, you are, son" Nicole said. "But how?" Richard questioned. "A long journey." Gumball replied. "I really need some sleep." He continued.

**How do you like it? It's the second to last chapter, and I can't guarantee a 1,500 word chapter, I mean there really isn't much to the story left, just some happily ever after stuff.**

**Should I have split this into two chapters? Maybe…idk**

**Post a review, and while you're at it, put me on your favorites list for my story and me! Thanks for reading! Expect the next chapter within 7 days. And the next story within 1 month after that!**


	4. Mitigation

When Gumball awoke, he was surprised to see Carrie floating by his bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I just can't believe you came back so quickly, I thought I'd be waiting longer than two months." She replied. "What?" Gumball asked, he was unsure what she meant. "What am I, gumball?" "A girl" "No, what am _I?_" "oh, a ghost." "A spirit." Gumball shot up into a sitting position. "You were that spirit talking to me?" "No, no, settle down. That was death." "He's pretty nice." "Yah, well, human depictions of the spirits more powerful than they are usually incorrect." "So, what do you mean you were surprised I came back so soon?" "I could see you the whole time, I noticed your spirit moving to the graveyard the night it happened." "Oh, did you tell anyone I'd be returning?" "No, I figured a surprise would be better." Carrie began to leave, but Gumball stopped her. "Did they, already take down the headstone?" Gumball asked. "No, it's still up." Gumball got out of bed, then just realixing that the only thing he was wearing was his underwear, he lied back down, and Carrie left. He got back up, got dressed, and went to the cemetery, to his own headstone. He sat down next to it. He began to chuckle, then burst out in full laughter of the sight of his own headstone

**End.**

**Short Chapter!**

**I know.**

**Want more?**

**You'll get it. Just wait a week.**

**Who am I?**

**NODNARB2000! Fan of most shows on cartoon network, and TOBUSCUS. **

**What kind of fan-fictions do you write?**

**K-T. And I do not have any characters swear**

**Should I put you on my favorite authors list?**

**YES**

**Should I review this?**

**YES**

**Should I murder?**

**NO**

**Can I be your friend?**

**Yea.**


End file.
